Where The Story Ends
by YourLoveIsMyReligion
Summary: When Massie returns to California 3 years later, it causes an uproar at North California Academy. Relationships will be at risk, hearts will be broken and tears will be shed. Its going to be one hell of a junior year. Rated T - might change though, not sure though. r
1. Chapter 1

**Massie Block:** She moved out of state the year after 7th grade. Not even keeping contact with her two best friends Derrick Harrington and Alicia Rivera. Junior year she moves back and everything is out of whack. Friendships were discarded, once she left. But Massie is determined to take things into her own hands. Leaving California with a secret massive crush on her best friend Derrick.. Will she grow some balls and tell him how she_ feels_? Can she manage to survive the 4 bitches at North California Academy unscathed?

**Alicia Rivera:** When Massie left, Derrick and her became closer as friends. Friends.. nothing more. She went from tons of friends to only a few, that she actually cares for.

Except when Massie returns, Alicia and Massie are bound to make a mess of things at N.C Academy. When Joshua Hotz starts dating the girl Alicia hates, will she let it go or create a diabolical plan to screw up their whole relationship to get back at him? or find a new guy..

**Kristen Gregory:** Kristen's all about Soccer and Education. She's deciding to avoid all of the drama, but when Massie asks for a small favor can Kristen resist all the fun and games?

**Claire Lyons:** She went from sweet to evil is 2.0 seconds. Being friends with the most hated, yet most loved girls can do that to you. She's still dating Cam Fisher, but will that last long with the way shes been acting?

**Dylan Marvil:** Dylan keeps to herself, while on the side she is the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Dating Kemp Hurley can be enough drama for ten people though..

First Chapter coming soon in 

the next few days.

Reviw and tell me what you think? :)


	2. The Big Big Bang

Here's the first chapter (:

Oh and She's moving to California from New York. just to clear that up!

* * *

Massie's Pov

_two weeks ago_

I sat on my bed flipping through the new Seventeen magazine, while holding my iPhone in my right hand texting a cute boy. Live While Were Young, One Direction's new song playing in the background.

A knock sounded at the door, followed by my mom entering my room. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, just for the simple fact that there was no point in knocking since she just walked in. "Or don't wait for my permission." I muttered sarcastically.

It was my moms turn to roll her eyes, taking a seat at the end of my bed. "Honey," she sighed. Glancing up from my magazine I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Massie I'm sending you to move in with your father in California. Well your dad and brother that's a senior."

Hold on. What is she talking about?! Why is she even sending me to California? With my dad and _brother_? I didn't even know I had a fucking brother until this moment. _Way to drop the bomb mom._

"Wait, what? I have a brother?" I said finally when i found my voice again. I don't understand how I would have a brother. Unless.. Unless they just didn't tell me about him. Or maybe my dad cheated.. I wouldn't exactly put it past him.

"Your father has your ticket paid for already, and your flight is in 36 hours." She replied, totally bypassing the fact that I had asked a question.

I continued to sit there in silence until she exited my room. Me, I, Massie Block was moving back to California. Back to where my two best friends Alicia and Derrick live. Back to being put down.

Except that's not going to happen. I ran my fingers through my Auburn tresses, not able to fit my mind around that I would be back in the state that started so much shit..

* * *

_Now._

"Can I see the remote?" my brother Owen asked from the other side of the living room. I glanced up at him, then back at my iPhone. He cleared his throat trying to catch my attention.

Sighing loudly I picked up the the remote. "Seriously Owen? You have two feet, use them." Then chucked it across the room. Derrick chuckled.

Lets rewind a bit.

When I arrived here in California, I didn't really know what to expect. For example, Derrick and Owen being friends? I didn't expect that.

The fact that they're are friends, means I have to share him.

In the pass two weeks, I've sort of gotten to know the asshole that I have to call my brother. You know how some people have a love-hate relationship? Well ours is mostly hate. Oh! and how could I have forgotten, not only is he friends with the four girls I hate, he's dating my best friend Alicia.

You would've thought Derrick or Alicia would have mentioned I had a brother.. Not that they even had a chance considering we weren't talking.

Fast Forward to present.

"Someone had some bitch flakes this morning." Owen muttered. He grabbed the remote up off the floor and turned on 21 Jump Street.

"ha ha you're so funny." I rolled my eyes. Rolling my eyes has become a tradition between me and Owen.

Derrick sat completely silent while playing with my hair. "So Mass, are you going to do cheerleading? I know you love doing it." He asked quietly, finally breaking his silent streak.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Probably not." My cellphone started vibrating, my Dads name flashing up on the screen.

"Hey Dad"

"I was just calling to see how the Dorms are treating you and Owen."

I groaned inwardly. First of all, Owen has his own phone you could have called him. And second, You sent me here why should I tell you?

"Um good?" I replied. "Who is it?" Owen mouthed from on the other couch. "Dad." I whispered back.

"That's good to hear. Don't get behind on your grades. and One more question." Dad continued, " Will you guys be visiting this weekend?"

Seriously dad? How about Owen goes home this weekend and I stay here..

"Owen. Dad wants to know if were coming home this weekend." I moved the speaker away from my mouth.

He paused the movie and scratched his head with a weird look on his face. "Uhhh tell him we can't. I have a Football game."

That wasn't necessarily a lie either. I repeated what Owen just said to my dad then hung up a few minutes later.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by loud voices down the hall head toward the _hang-out_ room for the people in this building.

"Oh my gosh! I know! She is such a whore. I can't believe she's even related to Owen." A shrilly voice said.

It was obvious they were talking about me. When they entered the room, all eight pairs of eyes landed on me.

"Hi, yeah. Maybe, _just _maybe you should either not talk as loud as you do or not talk shit at all unless it's to my face." I smiled facilely at them.

Skye scoffed then went to sit next to Owen. "Whatever Massie."

"Aw you can actually remember something. Maybe all of your brain cells weren't killed by all of the hair product you use." I stood up and grabbed Derrick's arm, an headed toward the door.

"Thank god you're leaving, we wouldn't want to catch anything. Be careful Derrick." Olivia expressed with a look of disgust. "Shut the hell up Olivia." Derrick responded. I took a deep breath and exited the room.

Any thing I said wouldn't phase them one bit so why even try? It's only been 2 weeks and I already hate this school. _great.__  
_

* * *

__Okay. Done. :)

I wanted it to be better but I wanted to get a chapter out before I went to bed.

Hopefully it's okay. review? (:


End file.
